New Arrivals
by Omnidude33
Summary: It wasn't any average day in Jump City..    P.S. I do NOT own Teen Titans
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

An "Average" Day

_BEEP, BEEP, BEEP! _Beast Boy groaned. Another villain was causing havoc in Jump City. Beast Boy would have been fine with a little crime fighting to start his day off, but of course, it had to be at three in the morning. Beast boy sat up in his bed, and wiped the sleep from his eyes. He stood up, and headed out the door.

There was no need to get dressed, as he slept in his uniform every night to be battle ready. On his way to the main room, he was joined by Cyborg. "Morning, BB," he yawned. "You could say that," replied BB. "It's still dark out."

The two Titans stepped into the elevator. Cyborg pressed the button for the top floor, and the elevator slowly ascended to the main room. "Do we at least get to have some breakfast before we go? I could go for some tofu bacon," said BB. "You actually LIKE that stuff? I prefer Starfire's cooking more than your tofu 'delicacies'," Cyborg mused.

"Your loss," BB remarked. The elevator came to a stop. "Finally! Let's get some grub and go," said Cyborg. The rest of the team had beat them there, and were already getting ready to go. "No time to eat, Cyborg. We've got to get to the park," Robin interjected. He was already half way to the elevator before everyone else. "Titans, move out!" he said. The rest of the team followed him to the elevator, and the doors _whooshed _shut.

The sun began to rise as the Titans flew over the bay. "Is it not beautiful, Robin?" stated Starfire. "It sure is, Star," he answered. In a matter of minutes, the Titans landed in the park, to discover it was in complete chaos.

People were running in every direction, all away from something in the middle of the park. It appeared to be a black ghost of some sort, and it was firing dark energy at everyone in sight.

"Titans, go!" shouted Robin, and the team set out to attack the villain, but as they advanced, they noticed three teenagers apparently _fighting _the ghost. The first was a boy, roughly eighteen years old, who had light purple hair, and was firing white energy at the villain.

Starfire gasped. "Star, what is-" started Robin, but he was cut off as a stray light blast whizzed by his head. He searched for the source of the beam, and found himself looking at a girl in a gold and blue outfit, firing light beams at the shadow creature. "Who are these people...?" wondered Raven.

There was also a third teen, a girl with green-blue hair, who was riding on a dragon-like creature that was shooting fireballs at the ghost, to no prevail. "Should we help them?" asked Cyborg.

Robin turned towards him. "Of course we're going to help them," he said. "Titans, go!" he shouted for the second time. Starfire bombarded the shadow ghost with green starbolts, and Raven prepared her spell. Cyborg fired his sonic cannon at it, and Beast Boy transformed into a lion, and charged at the villain.

The purple-haired boy turned to look at the new arrivals. He was utterly surprised to see the famed teen Titans join the fight. Things had gotten a _lot _more interesting...

**Author's Note: This is my first story, everyone! Yay! The three teens and the villain are OC's from the SGPA group on DeviantArt. The purple-haired boy belongs to moi, the girl with light powers belongs to Meibatsu, and the other two belong to gigglesalot. Hope you enjoyed the first chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Introductions

The dark creature flew high up into the air, seemingly defeated. "This is not the last you will see of Terror, you little ingrates!" she said, and at that, she disappeared in a flash of black light.

Robin's shoulders eased; the fight was over. Starfire flew over to the purple-haired boy "Prince Kaz of Uru! How wonderful it is to see you once again!" she squealed, overjoyed. Kaz looked at Starfire. "Koriand'r? Is that you? It's been so long!" he said.

BB was confused."Wait, wait, WAIT. You KNOW each other?" he asked in amazement. Starfire nodded. "He is the prince of Uru. Uru is a great friend of Tamaran." she explained. She turned to Kaz. "How are your mother and father?" she asked. He looked down, with a sad look on his face.

"Why are you down? What has happened?" she asked, curious. Kaz looked up at Starfire. "They're..dead. Along with everyone else on my planet," he answered.

Starfire suddenly hugged him tighter than she had hugged anyone before. "I am so sorry for your loss, my friend!" she said, tears forming in her eyes.

"Koriand'r, you can let go of me now!" he said, almost in a panic as it became harder to breathe. She let go of him ,and he breathed out.

The girl with blue-green hair came over to them. "Kaz, you actually KNOW a Titan? That's so amazing!" she said, bewildered. Starfire looked at her. "Hello! What is your name?" she asked, excited at the possibility of a new friend.

"I'm Day Dreamer. You can call me DD for short," she replied. "Over there is Solar Cat, who's tending to her 'wounds'," she said, gesturing to the girl in the gold and blue outfit. She waved at them.

Starfire turned back to Kaz. "What brings you here to Jump City, Kaz?" she asked him. "The villain we just fought, the one who called herself Terror. She stole an important piece of tech from us a few days ago, and we've been chasing her ever since," he said.

Robin walked up to them. "You could stay at the Tower while you're looking for Terror. We could even help you in your search," he offered. Solar Cat was upon them in an instant. "I vote we stay in the Tower!" she said enthusiastically.

Kaz couldn't help chuckling at Solar Cat. "Yeah. It would be good to have an extra hand," he said. Solar Cat leaped into the air. "WOOHOO!" she shouted.

Everyone burst out laughing.

The group of superheroes flew across the bay to the Titan's Tower. "Hey, after lunch, how about you guys show us what you can do?" asked Cyborg. Kaz looked at him. "I'd love to," he said. Solar Cat and DD nodded their agreement.

The teens landed at the base of the island. "This is so amazing!" Solar Cat yelped in excitement. The Titans led the way to the front door.

They entered the front room, and already Kaz was quite impressed. The carpet was red and white, and there were armchairs on either side of the door.

Robin led the way to the elevator. They all stepped inside, and Raven pressed the button for he main room. They went up about four floors, and the elevator gracefully came to a stop.

The main room was huge. In one corner of the room was a kitchen, and across the room from it was a table. Towards the center of the room was a red, curved couch around a black coffee table.

The most impressive part was the huge television in front of the window. It was much bigger than any screen any of them had ever seen.

They were interrupted by their inspection by a sound from the kitchen area. Cyborg was dressed in a chef hat and apron, and he set down some ingredients on the counter.

Solar Cat went over to the counter. "Whatcha makin'?" she asked. "Hamburgers," he replied. BB heard the conversation. "HAMburgers? No TOFUburgers? You know I'm a vegetarian!" he shouted, annoyed.

"Don't get like that, BB. I'll make you your dumb tofu burger," said Cyborg. BB instantly went back to his normal smile. "Hey, Kaz, while 'Chef of the Year' is making lunch, how 'bout we play a video game to pass the time?" he suggested.

Kaz smiled. "Sure, I'll play a game with you," he said. He sat down on the couch. DD sat next to him to watch. "I'm gonna kick your butt, Kaz..." BB said mockingly.

A few minutes later, he was wondering what in the world had just happened. "How...did...you...huh?" he said, amazed. No one but Cyborg beat him at video games. "I dunno. I guess I have good hand-eye coordination," he said.

"Lunch is ready!" Cyborg yelled. All of the Titans were there in an instant. "Geez, they're _fast_," said DD. Everyone sat at the table. BB had already wolfed down two tofu burgers before Kaz had even started his first.

In fact, the other Titans were just as fast. The only one who ate slowly was Raven. The heroes finished their lunch, and headed out to the training area on the beach. "So, Kaz, why don't you go first?" suggested Robin.

Kaz nodded. He stepped up to the training area. Raven pressed some controls, and a couple of turrets popped up from the ground. "Ready?" she asked. Kaz nodded.

Raven activated the turrets. What happened next, the Titans didn't expect. A huge energy shield formed from a ring on his finger. "Woah!" shouted BB.

When the turrets stopped to cool down, the sheild turned into two identical turrets, which blasted the real ones to pieces. Kaz turned to see the Titans clapping, every one but Raven, at least.

Solar Cat jumped up. "My turn!" she said. She stood in the training area. Raven pressed a button, and a target rose up from the ground. Solar Cat smiled, probably thinking, _Too easy. _

She gathered energy in her hands, and aimed at the target's center. One moment, the target was fully intact. The next, it was a burned pile on the ground. BB cheered at this achievement. Now it was DD's turn.

DD stepped into the training area. Again, Raven pressed a switch on the control panel, and a combat-training droid appeared before their eyes. It advanced on DD, and she conjured a sword from thin air.

The droid flipped over DD, but when it landed, it was already sliced in half. They all cheered, Robin the loudest. "Bravo, bravo!" shouted Kaz. After a few high fives and praises, the group went inside. What they didn't realize was that a dark figure had been watching them from above..

**Author's Note: Alright! The second chapter is already done! Woohoo! **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Initiation

The teens headed into the Tower. As soon as they got to the main room, they were interrupted by a loud, blaring noise. _BEEP, BEEP, BEEP! _

Robin rushed to a computer that was in front of the television. He punched in a few keys, and a video appeared on the television screen.

It showed a man in a suit blasting intensified light beams at the security guards of the local bank.

"Dr. Light!" shouted Raven. "Let's go," Robin said. He stopped the video feed. He started towards the elevator, beckoning the Titans to follow. Kaz stepped behind him.

"You weren't planning on going without us, were ya?" he said. DD and Solar Cat stepped next to him. "You can come. But, Dr. Light is strong, I'm warning you now," replied Robin.

Kaz nodded. "I'm sure he is. But he wouldn't be a match for eight superheroes, now would he?" he remarked. With that, they left the Tower and headed to Jump City.

The heroes landed outside the bank. A man in a suit ran up to them. "You gotta stop him! He's stealing _ALL _of the money! Every cent!" he said. He ran off to join his colleagues. Robin nodded to the bank.

"Titans, _GO!_" he shouted. They ran inside, and were immediately noticed by Dr. Light. "How dare you intru-" He started, then noticed that the Titans were no longer five, but _eight. _"What...?" he said, confused.

At that moment, he was struck in the face by a fist that seemed to be made of energy. He flew into the wall, and slowly got up. "HOW DARE YOU!" he screamed. He readied his blaster and aimed it at Kaz.

As he was about to fire, a starbolt cut his weapon in _half_. "NOO!" he shouted, and started to run. On his way to the door, Cyborg stepped in front of him. "Where are you goin' in such a rush?" he said.

Dr. Light turned to run in the other direction, but he found himself looking down the barrel of a shotgun, wielded by none other than DD. "AHH!" he screamed, and looked to the emergency exit.

BB noticed Dr. Light head to the exit. He transformed into a cobra and slithered into his path. He yelped and ran in straight into Solar Cat. "Where're you going?" she asked, and blasted him backwards in a flash of light.

Raven caught Dr. Light in midair. "Still afraid of the _dark?_" she asked menacingly. Dr. Light screamed, and managed to break out of her grasp. He ran in the only direction he had left.

As soon as he started running, he was hit across the face by none other than Robin's staff. He fell down, defeated. DD conjured hand-cuffs and latched them to Light's wrists.

"Good job, team," said Robin. Solar Cat leaped in the air. "Yay! We beat the bad guy!" she shouted. Robin stepped up to Solar Cat, DD, and Kaz. "You three showed a lot of skill and prowess today. How would you like to join the Titans?" he said to them. Kaz looked at DD, then at Solar Cat. "I vote we join the Titans!" said Solar cat.

DD nodded her agreement. Kaz looked to Robin. "We'll join," he said. Solar Cat almost jumped to the ceiling. "WOOOOOOHOOOOOO!" she shouted. Everyone laughed at their new teammate.

**A/N: Awesome! Third chapter already! Hope you enjoyed!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Training

Kaz woke in his room from Raven's voice. "Kaz, wake up," it said. He looked around the room for her. To his surprise, he was all alone in the room. He then noticed the intercom on the wall next to his door. "Oh," he said.

He stepped over to the intercom. "Yeah, Raven?" he asked. "We need you on the beach, we're having the obstacle course today," she answered. "Ok. I'll be down in a minute," he said.

He activated his ring, and his costume formed over his clothes. He couldn't help but smile at his White Lantern uniform.

Kaz walked into the main room. "Good morning, Kaz!" said DD, who was helping herself to some pancakes. "We're going to try the obstacle course today."

"Say wha?" muttered Solar Cat. "An obstacle course? The only thing I can do is glow. Not like, dodge and run and stuff."

"That's why, if you don't get it the first time, you can try again," said Robin. Solar Cat looked a bit ,ore relieved. Cyborg set something down on the counter. "Bacon's ready!" he said.

BB eyed the bacon. "Are there any tofu ones...?" he asked. Cyborg nodded, "AWESOME!" BB shouted. Cyborg gave him the tofu pieces, and BB ran off to eat them.

Starfire was sitting next to DD, eating her own breakfast. Raven was drinking herbal tea on the couch. Kaz got himself some pancakes and bacon, and sat on the other side of DD. "Fifteen more minutes, guys," said Robin.

Kaz ate his breakfast, and stood by the window. The bay was beautiful from here...Robin tapped his shoulder. "Time to go to the beach," he said.

The Titans stepped onto the beach. "The obstacle course is over here," said Cyborg, gesturing to a large area to the left. Raven was already at the controls. "Who wishes to go first?" asked Starfire.

DD immediately raised her hand. "I will!" she said. She stepped up to the line marked "Start". "Three..." started Cyborg. "Two...ONE!"

DD started running. The first obstacle was a wall, and she climbed over it very easily. Next, a series of huge pegs, which DD had to maneuver through very carefully.

Next came a huge pit, and using a long pole DD conjured from her mind, she took a long run and pole-vaulted over it. DD continued running towards the finish line. Then, all of a sudden, two rocks suddenly split open to reveal two flamethrowers.

DD then did the impossible; she teleported past the flamethrowers' range of fire before she could be blasted. The entire team cheered in amazement.

"Thank you, thank you!" DD said, bowing. She went and joined the others in the observation box. "Who's next?" asked Robin. Kaz raised a hand. "Me," he said.

Kaz stepped onto the starting line. He decided not to use his flight, as it would allow him to go _over _all of the obstacles, and he wanted to challenge himself. So, he climbed the wall as fast as he could.

For the pegs, he hopped over the tops, and landed gracefully at the end. When the pit came, he came up with an idea. He formed a bar going lengthwise over the middle, and formed a rope tied to the bar. He grabbed onto the rope, went back a few steps, and ran towards the pit.

When he reached the very end, he jumped, tightly gripped to the rope, and landed on the other side. Now came the flamethrowers. He formed a shield around him, and simply walked across the finish line.

Everyone clapped and cheered, and Solar Cat went to the starting line. Cyborg said to start, and Solar Cat ran towards the wall. When she jumped, she sort of warped to the top, much like when the Flash would use his speed abilities.

She jumped down to the other side. She again used her warp ability, and went through all of the pegs, with great accuracy. When she got out, she looked a bit tired. _Can't use my warp ability anymore..._ she thought to herself.

So, she decided to do it the old fashioned way. She took a few steps back, and ran to the edge of the pit. Then, she jumped. She made it most of the way, and had to grasp the other edge. She pulled herself up, and dusted herself off.

Solar Cat shot the flamethrowers with light beams and completely melted them. She crossed the finish line, and cheered. "Woohoo! I made it," she said. She joined the group. "Good job, guys, I'm impressed," said Robin.

"Now what?" asked DD. BB jumped up. "We could, uh, watch a movie or something! As long as, uh, we're done training that is," he said. Robin nodded. "I will make the popcorn, everyone!" said Starfire.

They all went inside to watch the movie. Again, the dark figure was watching them from above, poised to strike...

**A/N: Yay! I'm liking how this story is going so far. Review, and tell me what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Uninvited Guests

DD sat down on the couch, and waited for Starfire to bring the popcorn. "What movie are we watching?" she asked Cyborg. "Depends on which one BB can finally decide on," he said, and laughed.

Starfire floated over with the popcorn and sat down. She set the popcorn on the table. Solar Cat grabbed some and ate it, then screamed. "HOT HOT HOT!" She ran into the kitchen and gulped down some water.

"Did you heat it with a flamethrower?" she asked. Starfire shook her head. "The stove,"she answered. Solar Cat sat back down. "Where's BB? Wasn't he getting the movie?"

To answer her question, BB suddenly popped right beside her. "I got the movie!" he said, and held it up. It said "Zombiefest 4" on the front. "Sweet!" said Cyborg.

BB put the disc into the player. He picked up the remote on his way back to the couch and sat down. He hit play, and the movie started.

DD couldn't help covering her eyes when the zombie attacked the first victim. Cyborg snickered. Then, the unexpected happened.

There was an explosion on the floor below, and the doors to the main elevator suddenly opened. Standing there was teenage girl, whose eyes were glowing purple.

"Blackfire!" shouted Starfire. Her eyes began to glow green, and she flew at the girl. Blackfire was caught off guard and flew into the elevator's wall.

Robin started shouting orders. "Kaz, you and DD go downstairs and see what caused that explosion. Cyborg, BB, and Raven, you should search the beach for any other enemies. Solar Cat, you help me and Starfire restrain Blackfire. Titans, go!"

Everyone headed to do what they were ordered. DD and Kaz took the elevator to the floor below. When the elevator stopped, Kaz formed a light with his ring. DD summoned a sword.

The two Titans looked around, searching for the source of the explosion. They soon found themselves face-to-face with a man in red mechanical armor.

"Who are you?" asked Kaz. The man in the suit laughed. "I am Adonis! I'm the strongest, fastest, and most handsome villain you will ever-" he was shortly cut off as he was hit in the chest by a large energy fist.

Adonis quickly got up and charged at Kaz. "You'll pay for that!" he shouted, and was suddenly knocked aside by a huge mechanical arm. Adonis turned to see DD had conjured a mechanical suit of her own.

"Hey, not cool! I had this suit patented-" started Adonis, but was cut off yet again when Kaz shot him with an energy cannon square in the chest. Adonis watched in shock and anger as his suit began to fall apart, and all that was left was a scrawny little man.

Kaz burst out laughing. "I've been fighting a twig? HA!" he said. Adonis got angry, and charged at him. Kaz stopped him by putting his hand on Adonis's forehead.

"Would you mind telling me what you and Blackfire are doing here?" asked DD. "I'll never tell!" said Adonis, who was still trying to get at Kaz.

DD picked up a piece of the broken armor. "Hey, don't touch that! It's still the most important part..." said Adonis. She put a firm grip on the piece. "If you tell us your plan, you can have this dumb little piece," she said.

"Never! Not even for that-" DD started squeezing the piece. "Ok! Ok! I'll talk," said Adonis. "We were recruited by Slade to attack you and steal this alien weapon he said you had..." explained Adonis.

"What tech?" asked DD. Adonis pointed at Kaz. "Whatever it is he beat me with," he said. "This Slade guy wants my ring?" asked Kaz. Adonis nodded.

"Well, you can tell him he ain't getting it after you get out of prison," said Kaz, and he held up Adonis by the back of his collar. "Tell Robin I went to drop off Adonis at the jail," said Kaz. DD nodded. "Ok."

Kaz went to the elevator and the doors whooshed closed. DD went to the elevator, and waited for it to open. When it did, she stepped inside, and pressed the button for the top floor.

DD almost screamed when a voice behind her said, "Hello, Day Dreamer. I hope you aren't afraid of the dark..."

**A/N: Yay! I finally got the fifth chapter done! So sorry, but, uh, I got author's block. And it stinks, let me tell ya. Anyway, I'm out of that, so I plan on uploading lots of chapters! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Rescue Mission

As Kaz took Adonis to jail, things weren't going so well on the beach. Of course, yet another villain had appeared. This time, the Titans found themselves fighting a large purple dragon. Beast Boy transformed into his T-Rex form and charged straight into the huge beast, to no avail.

Cyborg blasted the dragon in the side with his sonic cannon, but it swept him aside with its huge tail. Raven used her powers to form a massive wave from the water around her, and launched the wave at the dragon, and when the water cleared, it was still standing, and continued attacking the Titans.

Beast Boy transformed back to his human form, and pointed up to the sky. "Look! _Another_ dragon?" he said, astonished. And, like he said, a white, semi-transparent dragon landed in the shallow water near the beach.

When it landed, the dragon appeared to be more surprised than the heroes. The white dragon opened it's mouth, and a beam of pure white energy blasted into the side of the purple dragon. The villainous beast seemed to disintegrate, turning into small pieces of paper, which came together to form a humanoid shape.

"What the..." started Cyborg, more bewildered than anyone. The white dragon evaporated as well, and floating in its center was Kaz. He flew down to the ground, and greeted his teammates. "Looked like you needed some help," he said, and chuckled.

"You made that..you're..AWESOME!" said Beast Boy, and gave him a high five. Raven stood in between them. "Let's go and tell Robin the beach is clear now," she said. So, they all headed back to the tower, all except for Beast Boy. "What do we do about the paper dude?" he asked.

Kaz thought for a moment. "Just leave him. The wind will probably just blow him away." he replied. They all laughed, and went back inside.

As soon as they got back inside, Raven, BB, Cyborg, and Kaz all knew it had been difficult to restrain Blackfire. The whole living room was partially or completely destroyed. She sat, struggling to break free of her bonds, next to the wall.

"Who sent you?" Robin asked, his tone indicating annoyance, possibly at having to repeat the question. Blackfire looked into Robin's with anger, then quickly looked away. "I will never tell," she spat.

As Kaz walked in, he laughed. "No need. Your wimpy friend Adonis already told us Slade sent you," he said. Blackfire donned a look of absolute fury. "That sniveling little..." she muttered.

Kaz turned to Robin. "Day Dreamer and I fought Adonis, and I took him to jail. By the way, where is she?" he asked.

Robin shrugged. "I thought she was with you." he replied. Kaz was confused. He looked at Robin. "When I took Adonis to jail, I assumed she went to help you guys out with Blackfire. Unless...Oh no," Kaz began to explain, and came to a horrible realization.

Solar Cat, who was sitting on the half-gone couch at the moment, looked at Kaz. "You don't think-" she started. Kaz nodded.

BB looked at them both. "What is it, you guys?" he asked.

Solar Cat and Kaz spoke simultaneously. "Terror."

**Muahaha! Suspense! Well, after a long period of a busy schedule, I have finally updated my story! I hope you liked the new chapter! I plan on starting and perhaps finishing the next one soon... **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The Knight

Kaz bolted through the sky like a rocket, followed by the Titans. He was mad- and with good reason. He heard a slight buzz, and realized it was his communicator. His communicator? Why would the Titans be calling him when they were right behind him...Or, far behind, for he had flown way ahead.

Kaz flipped open the communicator. "Yeah, Cyborg?" he asked the Titan. Cyborg looked concerned. "Where are we even going, Kaz? You're flying in random directions," he said. Kaz came to a stop in midair as his teammate pointed this out to him.

Kaz thought for a moment, and realized he had no answer. "I'm just worried, that's all," replied Kaz, and he looked around, hoping to see some trace of Day Dreamer. All of a sudden, he saw a flash of silver go across the sky. "What the..."

He blinked, and saw the silver again, this time on the ground. Kaz looked back at the communicator. "I'm going to go check that out," he said, looking at the silver gleam on the ground below. He began o fly down towards it, but was blown backwards by a green energy bolt. Kaz was bewildered, because it was almost like a starbolt...

A starbolt? Only Starfire could shoot starbolts..right? Kaz continued flying downwards, and found himself dodging several starbolts. _Why are you following me?_ said a voice in his head.

Kaz thought he was going insane at this point. He was hearing voices _and_ seeing starbolts being shot at him. What was going on? Kaz was interrupted from his thinking by a starbolt straight in the chest, and he plummeted to the ground.

As Kaz impacted upon the hard concrete, he struggled to get up, and in doing so, he finally saw who had shot him down. It was a man, who was about six feet tall. He was dressed in armor, some what like a fragmented form of a knight's garb. He could see a hooded jacket underneath, and black jeans.

The stranger also had some strange equipment. He held in one hand the finest sword he had ever seen, and in the other he had a round shield. But, the strangest thing about him was his eyes. They were green, but they _glowed_ green.

"Who are you?" asked the man. Kaz stared at him. "A better question is, who are _you_, and why did you shoot me down?" Kaz replied bitterly. The strange man looked down on him. "It's none of your business who I am. And maybe I wouldn't have shot you down if you hadn't been following me!" shouted the stranger into Kaz's face.

Kaz got up. "I wasn't following you. Well, I sorta was, but not to attack you or anything. I'm just looking for somebody, and I guess your sword caught my attention," explained Kaz, motioning to the stranger's blade.

The man nodded. "It attracts a lot of trouble sometimes. Well, people know me as the Alpha Knight, but most just call me Alpha," he said. "And who might you be?"

"I'm Kaz. I'm the White Lantern of this sector...we're kinda like Green Lanterns, but under a different color," Kaz said, putting his hand out for a handshake. Alpha shook his hand, and sheathed his sword.

"So, who are you looking for?" asked Alpha, obviously curious. Kaz told him the story, and Alpha said he would help. "Do you have any idea where they might have went?" asked Alpha, and at that moment, the Titans arrived.

"Who's the dude with the sword?" asked BB. Alpha looked at him. "A hero, just like you. And that's all you need to know," he said, and narrowed his eyes. He obviously was not very trusting. Robin stood in between them. "We've got a lock on Day Dreamer's communicator. She's at the abandoned oil rig, in the bay," he said.

Kaz nodded. "I suggest we get going, then," he said. So, the Titans flew off to the beach to save their teammate.

_Foolish heroes..they do not no the danger they face..._

**DUN DUN DUN! Even _more_ suspense! And a new character..what secrets does he hide?**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Never Alone

DD sat in the abandoned oil rig, tied to a support pillar in a dark room by Terror. She thought she was alone, hoped it, really. But she wasn't. She heard the voices, seeming to come from deep below. Again, she struggled, but it was no use. She couldn't even conjure anything, as the rope canceled out her powers.

"This is so boring..." she muttered to herself. She suddenly heard a footstep. "Who's there?" she asked, slightly afraid. She was answered by a dark, cold, intelligent voice. "I am your worst nightmare. But, you can simply call me..Slade."

The Titans landed on the outer balcony of the oil rig, a huge, metal structure in the middle of Jump Bay. Robin stood in the center of the group, and began to speak. "Everyone, spread out, and keep a vigilant eye for Day Dreamer. Beast Boy, you and Alpha go with Solar Cat. Cyborg, Raven, you two go with Starfire. And Kaz, you're with me. Move out!"

All of the heroes went inside the rig, and began to search for their teammate.

Starfire concentrated a starbolt in her hand, forming a light. Immediately the room was illuminated with a green glow, revealing a large group of small robots that heavily resembled spiders. One of the bots pounced, latching itself to Raven. The other spider-bots attacked, and all of three of them were immediately overwhelmed...

"AHHHH!" Beast Boy jumped, hearing a scream from somewhere in the rig. "That sounded like Starfire!" he shouted. Alpha shrugged. "Knowing you Titans, she's probably fine." he said. Solar Cat turned to look at him. "Look, buddy, if someone screams, they are usually not 'fine'. So, we are going to find them, and help with whatever it is!" she said to him, obviously annoyed.

Alpha shrugged, again. "Whatever." Beast Boy's eyes suddenly went wide. "Solar Cat..." he mumbled. Alpha suddenly looked frightened as well. "Look out!" he shouted, when suddenly a black-robed robot grabbed Solar cat from behind and raised her into the air. Then both the robot and Solar Cat were gone, with a breeze of wind.

"Solar Cat! Where are you?" shouted Beast Boy. Alpha turned around, and went back to back with Beast Boy, who had assumed gorilla form. In a matter of moments, a growl was heard, followed by a scream, and then, silence. Alpha turned, and saw that his friend was gone. Alpha whipped around, looking for the phantom-bot.

"I'm not afraid, you hear me! I'm not!" he shouted, at nobody. He turned around again, and stared right into the red eyes of a robot. It grabbed him, and then he was gone too.

Kaz looked at his communicator, and tensed. All of the signals of his other teammates besides Robin were..gone. Vanished. "Robin..something's wrong. I haven't heard from anybody," he said. Turning, he saw that Robin was gone. "Robin? Where are you?" Kaz became scared. He was all alone. But, that wasn't true.

After Kaz noticed Robin was no longer there, a large robot, appearing to be like a centaur, but half spider instead of half horse, appeared. Kaz didn't notice it until it was right behind him, and he quickly turned and punched it with an energy fist. It flew into the wall, and vanished. It reappeared right in front of Kaz, and hit him to the side.

Some of the spider-bots appeared, along with the robed phantoms. Kaz already knew he would be overwhelmed. The spider-bots piled over him, and the phantoms loomed nearby. Kaz's vision began to go black...But all of a sudden, the robots were gone, or, at least the spider-bots were. Kaz looked up, to see what the cause was, and saw a sight too good to be true.

"Looks like you needed help, dude," said a blond boy, roughly the same age as Kaz. "Power Wing? Is that you?" asked Kaz, and noticed he was accompanied by none other than Miss Flash. And Space Girl was with them, too.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Kaz. Miss Flash spoke up. "We lost your signal a few days ago, and we got worried." she said. Kaz face-palmed. "That's because Solar Cat dropped our communicators in a river," he replied. Power Wing snickered.

"So, uh, White Lantern. Where are the others?" asked Space Girl. Kaz looked down. "I have no idea. We were looking for Day Dreamer, because she was kidnapped by Terror. But I lost everyone else's signals, and I'm assuming they were kidnapped too." he replied.

Power Wing tried to brighten the mood. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go find them!"

**A/N: So, I've finally gotten the next chapter done! I think it's a winner! Remember: Review the chapter!**


End file.
